


Love and Lives

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Nyota and Christine love each other perfectly
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 4





	Love and Lives

Nyota had never been in love before. She had thought she was, to boys and girls and anything in between or outside, but she hadn’t been in love, not for real. Until she met Christine.

Nyota Uhura had to admit that she was hopelessly in love with Christine Chapel. Everytime she looked at the nurse, everytime their hands brushed Nyota felt her breath taken away again. Everytime they kissed Nyota took it in like it was the first time.

Christine had been in love a few times before, but she was still head over heels for Nyota. She was struck with her love everytime they embraced, everytime they kissed she remembered how much she loved the communications officer. Everytime they kissed Christine fell more deeply in love.

Christine had long since moved out of her quarters, unofficially, into Nyota’s. She’d move in officially, when, or if, they ever got married. They slept in the bed, arms and legs entangled together. They left for each day of work with a soft kiss and a smile. They came home, tired or happy, and talked, ranted to each other.

Nyota was in love with Christine, and Christine was in love with Nyota. It was perfect.


End file.
